The present invention relates generally to dispensing tubes, and more particularly to a dispensing tube which utilizes a combination squeezing and plunger action for dispensing its contents.
The problems with conventional squeezable dispensing tubes, such as are used for dispensing toothpaste, salves and other common substances, are well known. Their primary problem is the difficulty in getting the last bit of tube contents out of the tube. The general method for solving this problem is to squeeze from the rear of the tube to the front, while simultaneously trying to keep the tube contents from slipping back past the points where pressure is applied. This general method is both awkward and never completely successful, always leaving behind some waste. In the past, before plastic tubes began to replace flexible metal tubes, the tubes were often rolled from the rear to the front as the contents were dispensed. This rolling method was effective, but, as mentioned, works, if at all, only with older style metal tubes. Modern plastic tubes will generally not stay rolled and the tube contents soon spread back again toward the rear of the tube.
The prior art includes various accessory tube holders in which a collapsible tube can be mounted and include a wedge-shaped press member for applying an uniform pressure to the outside of the tube from the rear to their front. These holders are generally wall-mounted and interfere with the desirable flexibility otherwise expected from a tube dispenser.
A recent partial response to the problem of getting out the last of the tube contents, at least for toothpastes, has been pump-type dispensers. While an improvement, such pump dispensers still leave some waste and are both more expensive and less convenient than tube dispensers.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a dispensing tube that preserves the ease of use and convenience of tube dispensers while eliminating waste.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing tube that is both more convenient and easier to use than conventional squeezable tube dispensers.
It is a feature of the present invention that it can stepwise dispense predetermined amounts of tube contents.
It is another feature of the present invention that it reduces oozing of tube contents when a tube cap is left off.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it places less stress on the tube walls than conventional squeezable tube dispensers, thus allowing the use of thinner and lower cost material.
It is another advantage of the present invention that its manufacture will be straightforward and can be performed largely using existing manufacturing methods and equipment.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.